Watch Over Me
by castiella87
Summary: What happens when an angel crashes into your yard and that angel has just faked their own death? A female hunter watches over him, and tries to protect him with the help of Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

I was jolted from my deep sleep and bolted upright in bed. The windows vibrated, a brilliant white shone all around and it felt like a passenger jet had just crashed in the back yard, the loud bang still ringing in my ears. I threw the bed covers off and ran downstairs in my pyjamas, I couldn't be worried about waking Bobby up at this late hour, I had to get to the source of the noise as quickly as I could. I had been sleeping in one of Bobby's spare rooms as he had insisted. "It's not right for a hunter, especially a female hunter, to be out there alone. Stay at my place for a while." He had advised. He was like an uncle to me and although I had never met Sam and Dean, he spoke very highly of them and I respected what they meant to him.

"Nat, what the hell? What's the rush?" A tired-sounding Bobby asked with concern as I rushed downstairs and out of the back door. He obviously hadn't heard or seen what I had heard. I had a gift, something that ran in my family before I had to move away, as the visions and seeing things that others couldn't see, like ghosts, would have eventually sent me to a mental ward if I'd told my family about it. So I told them I was moving away for a new job, and luckily they believed me. I still visited them now and again. I now helped hunters with my special abilities and was even viewed as one myself, even though I had not been wronged by paranormal beings like so many other hunters, luckily my family had not been killed by demons, like poor Bobby's wife and Sam and Dean's parents.

I ran to the source of the noise, a man in his 40s lay bloody on the ground. No, not a man. An _angel_. I could see his halo and his wings after all. He was coughing up blood, the blood of his vessel, and looked at me in a way that made nothing but empathy and pity rise from my soul. His sapphire eyes reminded me of those of another angel who I had met one time at Bobby's house, I shuddered at their beauty, and the memories of seeing Castiel's stunning eyes for the first time. My instincts took over, I needed to get the angel into the house, in case any other angels appeared. I had a feeling they may come back to finish what they started. The male angel did not speak, he couldn't. Bobby came running out after me to his scrapyard, "What in the Hell?" I hadn't noticed but the usual stacks of cars had been knocked over and some that were not missing windows now were. Glass was strewn everywhere.


	2. Broken Wing

Bobby threw on the outdoor lights. "Please Bobby, you have to help me get him into the..." I was cut off in my tracks as a white male dressed in ripped blue jeans and a ripped green t-shirt and white trainers came running from behind one of the junk yard cars, having been crouched down behind it the whole time, watching and waiting. He showed me his black eyes. I, however, could see the demon's true face and I didn't need him to show me his demon eyes.

"So...this is Balthazar? In your injured state, the King will be pleased if I take you to him for interrogation!" He growled. He ran at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of metal on the ground, it seemed to be some sort of sword that I could only assume belonged to the almost fatally injured angel I was trying to save. I gently lay Balthazar on the ground but as quickly as I could, grabbed the blade from the ground.

The male demon laughed, "And what do you think you're going to do with that? It won't work against us!" Without warning, the demon grabbed the blade out of my hand and threw it across the yard, he grabbed hold of my arms and threw me onto the concrete below, I winced in pain as I landed with a thud, frightened of the demon, who was capable of killing me at any moment. I knew demons were capable of ripping people's hearts out with their bare hands, from stories that Bobby had told me, and I tried to get to my feet as quickly as possible. Too late. The demon ran at me and I thought my time had come, I couldn't possibly defend myself. Demons were too strong.

I closed my eyes, shielded my face instinctively with my arms and heard rapid running footsteps and the sound of someone choking. I removed my arms from my face and opened my eyes, and saw the demon's face glowing yellow and flickering, then his meatsuit slumped onto the floor. I looked up and Bobby had just dealt with the demon head on. "I'm not gonna stand around while you're getting hurt by a demon now am I, idjit?" He smiled. "Thanks for helping by the way..." He retorted sarcastically at Balthazar, who had now lifted himself up from the ground to sit up.

"Excuse me, I was the one lying in a pool of my vessel's blood on the floor..." He started to say and then winced, "One of my wings is broken, probably from the impact when I made it out alive and landed here. Cas screwed me over and tried to murder me..."

"Murder you? What the the Hell's name would he do that for?" Bobby gasped. "Do the boys know?"

"Cas has been doing a lot of strange things lately as you know. Don't get the boys involved, it's none of their business and they'll just lead Cassie straight to me. If he followed me here we're done for. If Crowley finds us..." Balthazar started.

"Crowley won't come here, I'm out of whisky. Let's just hope Cas isn't on your tail because I can't angel proof the house with you in it." Bobby explained.

"Hello, dear, thanks for helping," Balthazar grinned at me.

"That's nice, I'm flattered an' all, but I don't swing that way, and not with angels either," Bobby laughed sarcastically.

"I meant her...now _what _is _your _name dearest?" Balthazar smiled again at me.

"We can worry about my name, and whether I care to give it to you, when we've got you into the house, can you walk?" I ignored Balthazar's flirting, I knew some angels and demons, despite not being human, had these kind of flirty/sassy personalities. Bobby had told me that Crowley was like that, and towards him and the boys especially, I didn't like to think of a demon in that way though, it seemed wrong. I figured this Crowley guy just spoke to them like that as a joke.

"Yes, I can walk, now I've had...oh...ten minutes to recover?" Balthazar pulled a worried face and Bobby and I helped him to his feet. I now noticed, when he moved his left wing, that part of it was damaged, some of the feathers were missing and two of the 'fingers' of the wing were bent back. I wondered how long it would take for an angel's wing to heal.

Balthazar stumbled into Bobby's kitchen and we walked him through to the living room where he lay on the sofa. "Got any booze my good man?" He asked Bobby, cheekily.

"I'm out. I thought you guys didn't eat or drink anyway?" Bobby looked at me and rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"Well, I do, I do everything an angel shouldn't, because...I can." Balthazar boasted loudly. He had his eyes closed and I sat on the armchair. Bobby sat at his reading desk.

"Is this place demon proof?" I asked Bobby.

"Nope." He started reading the newspaper and didn't look up when speaking.

"What will stop angels and demons bursting in then?" I pondered, worried.

"Nothing, as far as I'm aware." A small smile formed on his face, like he was used to facing this kind of situation every day of the year.

"Oh that's just great Bobby..." I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why exactly haven't you warded against demons, at least, Bobby?" I asked, and then spoke to Balthazar, "And you...why aren't you in pain? Your wing's broken?"

"We angels have a massively higher pain threshold compared with humans. And you can't just say to someone 'why aren't you in pain'? You sound like one of the demons!" Balthazar laughed. I really couldn't understand why his sense of humour. If I had broken my leg out there, I'd be on the floor in pain rather than making light of it and asking for alcohol.

"Well for one thing, sometimes I need to ask for advice and help from a demon that I know," Bobby explained.

"I can't even begin to point out what is wrong with that sentence, Bobby. A demon caused the death of your wife, and you're actively summoning them...to your home no less...and asking them for help?" I couldn't believe my own ears. "Why on earth would you bring such dangerous creatures here? Creatures that can tear your organs out if you piss them off. I really worry for you sometimes."

"Well the demon I summon is quite friendly, as demons go. He's actually the King of Hell and he's quite helpful at times..."

"The King of Hell? As in like the devil or something? Are you totally off your head? Has the booze killed all of your rational brain cells? That sounds like the most dangerous demon that ever lived, and you bring it here to chat with it? Bobby, do other hunters know about this?" I was really shocked. That would be like bringing a vampire into my own home and sitting down and having a cup of coffee with it, and asking advice on how to hunt its kind!

"He isn't like other demons. He thinks most of them are stupid cannon fodder. That's what Lucifer thought of them, yes, but he's charming, smart, he's not sadistic. He doesn't enjoy hurting people for the sake of it. I don't know why, but we trusted him for a while. Now I'm not so sure though." Bobby pondered.

"You do know that Cas is working with him? Cas tried to kill me. He's been consorting with the King of Hades, they've been pairing up to share the souls..."

"Indeed I have." A British accent cut Balthazar off in his tracks.

"Crowley. Speak of the Devil." Balthazar was disgusted at his presence, "Get out, before I make you get out. I'm a very powerful angel, I'll smite your poncy British arse if you don't leave RIGHT NOW." Balthazar sat up and showed his wings (but Crowley and I could see the wings and his golden halo aura around his head at all times anyway) but it was clear that one of the wings didn't work, as he could only show the other.

"Poor baby...I'm assuming you can't just flutter away like a little poor baby butterfly then?" Crowley laughed.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get in here?" All this was too much for me, I couldn't cope with it. Even after the things I had seen and the situations and creatures I had helped with, this was still too much. The demon ignored me and

"Bobby, I'm leaving, I can't believe this. I can't believe you'd allow this creature into your home and be casually having conversations with it." I was totally disgusted. I knew what demons could do and I wasn't sticking around to find out if it was friendly or not. It's not that I didn't trust Bobby's judgement, but my head was spinning with disbelief.

"Nat, it's the middle of the night. There's no way I can let you go out there alone. Let's see what he has to say." Bobby walked over to me. "If things get ugly in here, if the angel and the demon start fighting, then I'm coming with you out that door anyways."

"So, does Cas know you're still alive? I bet he'd LOVE to know that you're not. What's stopping me telling him, eh, Balthie?" Crowley grinned at him and you could tell by his facial expression he was itching to sell Balthazar out to Castiel.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Balthazar growled, "You're a menace, Lucifer didn't have the balls to kill you but I do!"

I looked at Bobby in case a fight was about to go down, and noticed that Bobby still had the angel sword on the table where he had been reading his newspaper. He started to edge towards it, hoping Crowley wouldn't notice. I felt an overwhelming sense of needing to protect this angel, Balthazar. I don't know if it was my psychic instinct or whether it was something else. I didn't want to think about the 'something else' right now. No, I refused to acknowledge it.

"Steady on! I just want some information from you, that's all." Crowley walked over to where Balthazar was sitting up.

"No, Crowley. I'm not helping you and my brother...who by the way tried to kill me!" Balthazar went to stand up but still didn't have the strength.

"Well I'm just going to have to make you tell me where Purgatory is then, fly boy," Crowley was now standing to the left of Balthazar, ready to send Balthazar wherever he was going to send him. I guessed he was going to torture the information out of him and I felt helpless. I knew these demons could kill you with just a look half the time. I wanted to say "Get your hands off him" but I knew it would be futile.

"Not so fast, either, Robert," Crowley looked at the table where the angel sword was and it had disappeared when Bobby and I looked. Crowley now had the angel sword in his hand. "This is mine now, thanks."

"Right, shall we get started? I reckon you'll last oh, about three minutes under my torture? I'd better fetch my apron," Crowley chuckled.

"Where are you taking him you ass?" Bobby snarled.

"Watch your blood pressure, Robert. Where I want to take an angel is my business not yours," Crowley was just about to zap Balthazar to Hell or wherever he was going to take him, when I spoke up.

"Leave him alone. I can find you Purgatory, I'm a psychic as you probably know. I'll help as much as I can if you leave Balthazar alone." I was being braver than I thought I could ever be, and knew it would probably cost me my life or sanity by the time dawn broke.

"Yes I did notice. But you're of no use to me. Sorry. Shame, because you'd make a delightful demon. I can see you in my secretarial pool." Crowley looked over to me as if I was nothing, his regal gaze passing over me like I was a peasant in Henry VIII's court who had no right to be in his presence.

"Your what? You have office workers in Hell?" I was puzzled.

"Yes, I do actually. Where do you think lawyers and their secretaries go when they die?" Crowley grinned, "Actually, maybe you could help me. You can come with us. It seems the angel is a little, let's say, infatuated with you, and you'd make a good hostage so that he gives me the info I need. If I torture you, then he's not going to keep things to himself now is he? He's going to be a big brave lad and save you from my demons and I."

"No but I..." I was disgusted by the fact this abomination of nature wanted me to help him.

"Nat! Don't go with him!" Bobby shouted.

"She doesn't have a choice, dear, toodles." Crowley used demonic magic to teleport the still-injured Balthazar, himself and I away. I closed my eyes as I could feel this was perhaps my last time on Earth.

Bobby called Dean's cellphone, with Balthazar in harm's way anyway now and with me, practically a niece to Bobby, in danger, he didn't hesitate. He knew it would probably lead Castiel to Balthazar but right now he didn't have the luxury of caring about that fact.

"Dean, I need you and Sam to get here pronto...you know that girl hunter I was telling you about before? Well Crowley just took her...and...Balthazar..."

"Balthazar? What was Balthazar doing in your house, Bobby? He's sneaky and you shouldn't trust him!" Dean spoke at the other end of the phone.

"Cas tried to murder him. His own brother. Just get here now, will ya?" Bobby paced around the room.


End file.
